Glutamate is a major excitatory neurotransmitter in the mammalian central nervous system. The neurotransmitter activity of glutamate is primarily mediated by ligand-gated ion channels. The observation that glutamate also induces responses mediated by second messengers has led to the discovery of a distinct group of glutamate receptors coupled to G proteins, termed metabotropic receptors (mGluRs). Schoepp and Conn, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 14: 13-20 (1993). The first described action of the glutamate metabotropic receptors was inositol phospholipid (PI) hydrolysis. Nicoletti et al., J. Neurochem. 46: 40-46 (1986) and Sugiyama et al., Nature 325: 531-533 (1987). Molecular cloning techniques have revealed a large family of metabotropic receptors with distinct transduction mechanisms, patterns of expression and sensitivities to glutamate agonists. Schoepp and Conn, supra.
Consistent with the molecular heterogeneity observed for the metabotropic receptors, electrophysiological studies have suggested diverse roles for these receptors in synaptic plasticity, presynaptic inhibition and regulation of cell excitability by ion channel modulation. Bashir et al., Nature 363: 347-363 (1993); Linden et al., Neuron 7: 81-89 (1991); Baskys and Malenka, J. Physiol. (Lond.) 444: 687-701 (1991); Charpak et al. Nature 347: 765-767 (1990); and Lester and Jahr, Neuron 5: 741-749 (1990). However, the specific mGluR receptors mediating these cellular functions are largely undefined.
Evidence for a physiological role for specific mGluR subtypes has been derived from work with selective agonists and antagonists of the receptors. For example, (1S,3R)-1-aminocyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid (ACPD) is a selective and potent activator of the mGluR1, mGluR2, mGluR3 and mGluR5 receptors. Masu et al., Nature 349: 760-765 (1991); Abe et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267: 13361-13368 (1992); Tanabe et al., Neuron 8: 169-179 (1992); and Tanabe et al., J. Neurosci. 13: 1372-1378 (1993). L-2-amino-4-phosphonobutryic acid (L-AP4) has been shown to activate mGluR4 and mGluR6. Id., Thomsen et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 227: 361-362 (1992); Nakajima et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268:11868-11873 (1993). L-AP4 inhibits transmitter release and voltage-dependent calcium entry in selected brain and spinal cord neurons. Koerner and Cotman, Brain Res. 216: 192-198 (1981); Trombley and Westbrook, J. Neurosci. 12:2-43-2050 (1992); and Sahara and Westbrook, J. Neurosci. 13: 3041-3050 (1993). But in retinal bipolar neurons, postsynaptic L-AP4 receptors activate aphosphodiesterase. Nawy and Jahr, Nature 346: 269-271 (1990).
Multiple mGluR subtypes can be present within the same group of neurons. As the cellular and subcellular localization of specific mGluRs may be important in shaping incoming sensory information, it is important to identify other receptors of the mGluR group. Once identified, specific agonists and antagonists can be prepared to modulate the responses associated with the receptor. Quite surprisingly, the present invention identifies a L-AP4 sensitive receptor that modulates transmitter release in neurons that express neither mGluR4 nor mGluR6, and fulfills other related needs.
As alluded to above, the metabotropic glutamate receptors (mCluRs) are a heterogeneous family of G-protein linked receptors that are coupled to multiple second messenger systems. These include the negative modulation of adenylate cyclase, activation of phosphoinositide-specific phospholipase C, and modulation of ion channel currents [Science, 1992, 258, 597; Trends in Pharmacol. Sci.1993, 14, 13; J.Med.Chem. 1995, 1417]. Three types of mGluR receptors have been identified. The group I receptors couple to phosphoinositide hydrolysis and include mGluR1 and mGluR5; group II receptors are coupled to the inhibition of cyclic adenosine 5xe2x80x2-monophosphate(cAMP) formation and include mGluR2 and mGluR3. Group III receptors (mGluR4, mGluR6, mGluR7 and mGluR8) also couple negatively to cAMP. Each of the mGluR subtypes is thus distinguished on the basis of its pharmacology and sequence homology. Excessive activation of glutamate receptors or disturbances in the cellular mechanisms that protect against the potential adverse consequences of physiological glutamate receptor activation have been implicated in the pathogenesis of a diverse number of neurological disorders. These disorders include epilepsy, ischaemia, central nervous system trauma, neuropathic pain, and chronic neurodegenerative diseases. Because of the ubiquitous distribution of glutamatergic synapses, mGluRs have the potential to participate in a wide variety of functions in the CNS. In addition, because of the wide diversity and heterogeneous distribution of the mGluRs subtypes, the opportunity exists for developing highly selective drugs that affect a limited number of CNS functions. The mGluRs therefore provide novel targets for the development of therapeutic agents that could have a dramatic impact on treatment of a wide variety of psychiatric and neurological disorders.
Ischemia, a localized tissue anemia resulting from the obstruction of the inflow of arterial blood, can cause extensive damage when it occurs in the brain or central nervous system. Central nervous tissue, and to a lesser extent peripheral nervous tissue, has poor reparative abilities. Thus damage to nervous tissue causes significant permanent disability and is a frequent cause of death. Damage to nervous tissue may occur in many ways, not only through ischemia in cerebrovascular accidents, but also in cerebral circulatory disturbances, episodes of absolute and relative hypoxia, from metabolic disturbances and from various forms of trauma.
Global ischemia occurs under conditions in which blood flow to the entire brain ceases for a period of time, such as may result from cardiac arrest. Focal ischemia occurs under conditions in which a portion of the brain is deprived of its normal blood supply, such as may result from thromboembolytic occlusion of a cerebral vessel, traumatic head injury, edema, and brain tumors. In areas of focal ischemia or damage, there is a core of more profound damage, surrounded by a perifocal penumbra of lesser damage. This is because the neurons in thepenumbra can for a time maintain homeostasis thus rendering them potentially more salvageable by pharmacological agents.
Both global and focal ischemic conditions have the potential for producing widespread neuronal damage, even if the ischemic condition is transient. Although some permanent neuronal injury may occur in the initial mixture following cessation of blood flow to the brain, the damage in global and focal ischemia occurs over hours or even days following the ischemic onset. Much of this neuronal damage is attributed to glutamate toxicity and secondary consequences of reperfusion of the tissue, such as the release of vasoactive products by damaged endothelium, and the release by the damaged tissues of cytotoxic products including free radicals, leukotrienes, and the like.
Glutamate neurotoxicity, which is a major factor in ischemic neuronal injury, appears to begin with resumption of oxidative metabolism and thus occurs both during reversible ischemia and during recovery. Many attempts have been made to avoid this problem by blocking of the various receptors including NMDA receptors, AMPA receptors, Kainate receptors, and MGR receptors, which are stimulated by glutamate and are also strongly involved in nerve cell death occurring after the onset of global or focal ischemia. When ischemia occurs, such as during a stroke or heart attack, there is an excessive release of endogenous glutamate, resulting in the overstimulation of NMDA receptors, AMPA receptors, Kainate receptors, and MGR receptors. Interaction of the glutamate with these receptors causes the ion channel associated with these receptors to open, allowing a flow of cations across the cell membrane. This flux of ions, particularly Ca2+ into the cells, plays an important role in nerve cell death.
Prostate cancer is now the leading form of cancer among men and the second most frequent cause of death from cancer in men. It is estimated that more than 165,000 new cases of prostate cancer were diagnosed in 1993, and more than 35,000 men died from prostate cancer in that year. Additionally, the incidence of prostate cancer has increased by 50% since 1981, and mortality from this disease has continued to increase. Previously, most men died of other illnesses or diseases before dying from their prostate cancer. We now face increasing morbidity from prostate cancer as men live longer and the disease has the opportunity to progress. Current therapies for prostate cancer focus exclusively upon reducing levels of dihydrotestosterone to decrease or prevent growth of prostate cancer. In addition to the use of digital rectal examination and transrectal ultrasonography, prostate-specific antigen (PSA) concentration is frequently used in the diagnosis of prostate cancer,
PSA is a protein produced by prostate cells and is frequently present at elevated levels in the blood of men who have prostate cancer. PSA has been shown to correlate with tumor burden, serve as an indicator of metastatic involvement, and provide a parameter for following the response to surgery, irradiation, and androgen replacement therapy in prostate cancer patients. It should be noted that Prostate Specific Antigen (PSA) is a completely different protein from Prostate Specific Membrane Antigen (PSMA). The two proteins have different structures and functions and should not be confirmed because of their similar nomenclature.
In 1993, the molecular cloning of a prostate-specific membrane antigen (PSMA) was reported as a potential prostate carcinoma marker and hypothesized to serve as a target for imaging and cytotoxic treatment modalities for prostate cancer. Antibodies against PSMA have been described and examined clinically for diagnosis and treatment of prostate cancer. In particular, Indium-111 labelled PSMA antibodies have been described and examined for diagnosis of prostate cancer and itrium-labelled PSMA antibodies have been described and examined for the treatment of prostate cancer.
PSMA is expressed in prostatic ductal epithelium and is present in seminal plasma, prostatic fluid and urine In 1996, it was found that the expression of PSMA cDNA actually confers the activity of NAALADase. This is entirely unexpected because until recently NAALADase research has been limited to its role in the brain and its effect on neurotransmitters whereas PSMA has been described and examined for the diagnosis and therapy of prostate cancer.
The dipeptide NAAG is an abundant nervous system specific peptide which is present in synaptic vesicles and released upon neuronal stimulation in several systems. As a major peptidic component of the brain, NAAG is present in levels comparable to that of the major inhibitory neurotransmitter gamma-aminobutyric acid (GADA). Although NAAG was first isolated in 1964, there was little activity toward elucidating its role in the CNS until the deleterious nature of excess glutamate in a variety of disease states became apparent. Due to its structural similarity to glutamate, NAAG has been suggested to have a variety of roles similar to those of glutamate itself, including functioning as a neurotransmitter or a cotransmitter, neuromodulator, or as a precursor of the neurotransmitter glutamate. NAAG has elicited excitatory responses both in vitro ad in vivo, but is significantly less potent than glutamate.
In 1988, a brain enzyme, NAALADase, was identified which hydrolyzes NAAG to N-acetylaspartate (NAA) and glutamate. NAALADase, which derives its name from its structural specificity for N-acctylated acidic dipeptides, is a membrane-bound metallopeptidase having a denatured molecular mass of 94 kDa[x], that catabolizes NAAG to N-acetylaspartate (NAA) and glutamate. It has been demonstrated that [3H]NAAG is degraded in vivo by an enzyme with the pharmacological characteristics of NAALADase, which supports a role for NAALADase in the metabolism of endogenous NAAG.
Rat NAALADase activity has been extensively characterized and demonstrates a high affinity for hydrolysis of its putative substrate NAAG, with a Km=140 nM. Recently, NAALADase also has been shown to cleave the non-acetylated peptide, aspartylglutamate, with high affinity. Research has also found that the enzyme is membrane-bound, stimulated by chloride ions, and inhibited by polyvalent cation chelators, suggesting that it is a metallopeptidase.
In animals, NAALADase is enriched in synaptic plasma membranes and is primarily localized to neural tissue and the kidneys. NAALADase has not been found in large quantities in the mammalian liver, heart, pancreas, or spleen. Examination of NAAG and NAALADase has been conducted for several different human and animal pathological conditions. It has been demonstrated that intra-hippocampal injections of NAAG elicit prolonged seizure activity. More recently, it was reported that rats genetically prone to epileptic seizures have a persistent increase in their basal level of NAALADase activity. These observations are consistent with the hypothesis that increased availability of synaptic glutamate elevates seizure susceptibility, and suggest that NAALADase inhibitors may provide anti-epileptic activity.
NAAG and NAALADase have also been implicated in the pathogenesis of ALS and in the pathologically similar animal disease called Hereditary Canine Spinal Muscular Atrophy (HCSMA). It has been shown that concentrations of NAAG and its metabolites-NAA, glutamate and aspartate-are elevated two- to three-fold in the cerebrospinal fluid of ALS patients and HCSMA dogs.
In addition, NAALADase activity is significantly increased (two- to three-fold) in post-mortem spinal cord tissue from ALS patients and HCSMA dogs. Although highly speculative, NAALADase inhibitors may be clinically useful in curbing the progression of ALS if increased metabolism of NAAG is responsible for the alterations of CSF levels of these acidic amino acids and peptides. Abnormalities in NAAG levels and NAALADase activity have also been documented in post-mortem schizophrenic brain, specifically in the prefrontal and limbicbrain regions, underscoring the importance of examining the metabolism of NAAG in the pathophysiology of schizophrenia. The identification and purification of NAALADase led to the proposal of another role for NAAG: specifically that the dipeptide may serve as a storage form of synaptic glutamate.
Only a few NAALADase inhibitors have been identified and those that have been identified have only been used in non-clinical neurological research. Examples of such inhibitors include general metallopeptidase inhibitors such as o-phenanthrolene, metal chelators such as EGTA and EDTA, and peptide analogs such as quisqualic acid and beta-NAAG.
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to new ligands for metabotropic glutamate receptors and compositions comprising the ligands. The pharmaceutical compositions may be used to influence glutamate receptor-controlled cells, including neurons and glial cells in the central nervous system.
In additional embodiments, the present invention consists of inhibitors of NAALADase enzyme activity and compositions comprising them. Additional embodiments of the present invention consist of methods of treatment of glutamate abnormalities and associated nervous tissue insult in a animal by inhibition of NAALADase enzyme with the aforementioned inhibitors or compositions thereof.